


hunted by the black arms

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: sonic and shadow are getting close to sa brother like friendship but suddenly the black arms are back but this time they are after someone else as a living battery.to do so the create a creature/demon phantem who invades dreams and try,s to weaken the one they huntingthis story is alo on my whatpad





	1. prolouge

Far far away from mobius where the black comet floated. Its almost done master said a black arm to doom. Is it like i wanted to be?black doom asked there were many fails. 

Yes sir take a look the black arm said. In a pod was a creature looking like a feral mobian. It looked like one of the hedgehog they fought. Its golden quils were a mess. swirled eyes stared back. Fangs sharp grinned at him. Then it turned in red mist and sharshed for atack only to hit the class with a thud. A evil lach echoed from the demon what would send shivers down your spine.  
Black doom laughed. Show him the target and tell the others to hunt him down shadow will pay.

At mobius green hill zone

Two hedgehog were racing. The blue streak in front of the red one. Eat my dust shads. That is what you will with my dust. While saying that he came in first.   
After a while after leaving green hill zone they entered a forest. Sonic smirked after he finished first. Disapearing from the sight of the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow stood there confused. Sonic he called. No anser. Only to be tackled from behind by sonic. Sonic get of while pushing his friend of. Sonic was lauging his ass of. Then shadow asked how could you not make a sound while sneaking up to me. It was kind of creepy that sonic could sneak up to everyone without a sound.   
Its a gift but i learned some stuff of my uncle sonic ansered.

After returning to the city

So what are you gonna do this afternoon? Sonic asked. I dont know. Before shadow could finish his sentence they where crowded by reporters. Sonic can you do a interview about the rumers that you are adopted? Sonic stiffed at the words. No i dont have the time me and my friend here are going to a movie with that he grabbed shadows hand and ran to the cinema.

Can you go with me to one cuz the wont stop chaze me if i dont go with you. I only hope the dont make up another story i asked at shadow. Fine i diddt have plans anyway how about crimes of grindelwals. He ansered but with a woried look. We got some snacks and after the movie started i was lost in my thought the cant know the truth i dont want them to know.

After the movie both hedgehog went to an indoor carneval to meet up with rouge and knuckels  
The had some fun after that the went all there own way. Later that night everyone slept unknown to them all the black arms arived for there revenge


	2. chapter 1

After a night of a good rest shadow was going to work. Only to come face to face with a huge group of reporter. Shadow the hedgehog what do you think of think of the rumors of sonic the hedgehog. He shut his door before he got a mic in his face. Wtf those reporters cant let go do they. With that he chaos controlled to gun.

Somehere else in a cave   
You know what to do??black doom asked. Yes said the phanthem i haunt a hedgehog and i can feed on its fears and blood but i cant kill him. With that it let out a dark aura wich spread all over the planet.

Deep in the planet.  
What is that??it feels wrong. I have to stop it. Or disaster wil happen. With a small flash it apeared on the planet surfise. Mabey i can find my friend and ask him for help.

In a forest   
It was still only bird chirping. Suddenly a portal opened and a cloaked figure fell out unconsius.

In the city  
Sonic was running from a big group of paperazi. They wont stop asking him questions. He manage to shake them off in the park but to be sure. He ran into the outskirts of the city i the forest. Hd stopped near a certian cave.  
The blue hedgehog was a bit pissed. The news reporters couldent just stop do they. No they keep chasing him.  
What is that?he heard wisperers familiar ones. Sonic inmidely put his gift to good use and sneaked to the opening. To his supprise he saw black arms many of them. And the leader was no one but black doom. He listened to their plan.   
We capture the hedgehog after fleetway is done. And shadow wil pay.  
Sonic was suprised why do the want shadow for after he didnt like the black arms. And kicked their but. He made a step back only to not watch where he was going CRACK. Every creature out of the cave stared at him. Then the atacked. Chaos contol shouted the suprised hedgehog. The hedgehog was gone but with a unwanted pasenger with him


	3. chapter 2

Shadow was training with rouge. He doged some paintballs. And hit her on the helmet he left the training area. Shadow your phone is rining for a long time. Said the head of training. Shadow sighed it beter wont be those reporters. When he opened the phone to see 26 missed calls from faker. And 37 missed text from faker. He read the last text to meet up at the park. Shadow sghned and chaos controlled to the park.

At the park   
Sonic looked to the park enterance from his place in a tree. Than he had a weird feeling of being wached. He looked behind him. Nothing. He turned his attention back on the park. He saw shadow. He texted him to go to the tree he was in. He saw shadow eying the tree suspisius. When he was under it sonic pulled shadow up in the branches by his arm.  
What is wrong with you shadow shouted at sonic. Ssssh we dont want any reporters here. Sonic didt know where to start. I saw black doom and the black arms.  
Shadow looked at him shocked. And chaos controlled them into his home.  
What how??explain???

In the forest near the cave  
The cloaked person was walking towards the city. He suddenly heard something and a huge creature was behind him it charched.

A few seconds later  
The cloaked person went on towards the city with alian blood on his clawed cloves. The creature lay dead behind him blinded with his throat ripped out.

Near the city   
A small creature was walking into a marked. He had hunger but needed to find his friend. He didt know where he was but he knew he can find him soon. He went on only to be walked over by a big purple cat it was chasing a frog. It was shouting frogie over and over. He had to laugh at this. Then he got the idea to ask for directions. He asked a nice white bat.

Later at shadow place at night   
Okay i understand now. They are back . We gather tomorow the gang and make a plan its a good thing we know where they are smart thing of you to hide them in the gaia temples. Shadow said. We rest now so we can tackle this tomorow. The blue hedgehog in front of him agreed and chaos controlled away.

Sonic went to bed as soon he chaos controlled into his room. Not knowing what nightmares will come


	4. chaper 3

Sonic stood alone in room. It was all black. He heard lauging what send chills down his spine. Who is there?nothing... sonic ran off in to the darkness. He heard splatters of liguid whit every step. When he looked down he saw blood. He freaked out. Ooh is the fasted thing alive scared said a strange voice. He turned only to see a terilble sight. All his friends lay there death. Many claw marks all over their body,s. He stepped backwards in fear. Only to feel warm breath on his neck. When he turned there was no one. Only to hear a strange sound to his side. Blood was bubleing at his feet. It rose higher and suddenly sonic was face to face with a twisted version of his super form. Hello sonic it purred out. The demon slashed out with his claw only to mis sonic who ran of. No you wont he demon growled.  
Sonic was running and thinking what the hell is what. Suddenly something clamped around his leg. It was a bony hand atached to the ground. And suddenly the demon was i front of him again. Dont run from me it roared. Sonic ears ringed from that roar. Suddely a big pain exploded in his arm when he stared down at his arm he saw claws digged deep in his arm. Then the demon let out an energy blast blasting the shocked hedgehog away. He rowled painfully away. Dazed sonic coulded get up only to pushed down futher into the gound. The demon bit sonics neck. Sonic screamed from pain. The cresture released his neck only to dig his claws deep in his leg.   
Nighty nighty it purrs

Sonics room  
Gasping breath where heard and a dazed hedgehog looked around. Toching his neck feeling blood. His eyes widened. What?? His arm and leg held no mark of his dream he was only sore. That was stange a need to talk to tails and shadow the he noticed the time. He had to wait a few hours. The hedgehog grouned when he walked down the stairs. He flopped down on his lazy chair and turned on the tv.   
Litlle did he know a swirled eyed phantom wached him from the shadows with blood on his fangs


	5. chapter 4

Shadow had called everyone to meet yesterday.   
It was early and someone is knocking on his door. In 2 hours would the gang come so who is so early shadow asked him self.

Shadow openened the door to a verry tired looking sonic.  
Can i come in? He asked.  
Sure the black hedgehog awnsered.

Shadow i had a stange dream about an evel version of my super form. But strange enoug its not a nightmare look at this the blue hedgehog showed his marks of the night.  
Mmm strange shadow said mabey you laid wrong but i it happens again call me on the phone okay? Shadow asked sonic who awnsered sure okey not eased down about the idea of another dream like that.

2 hours later   
Everyone was there exept rouge.  
Where is that damm bat shadow growled always late. He smirked at seeing amy holding sonic like a teddy bear and his atemps of escaping her grip

His door openen shadow why i have to be here cuz i have to bring this little guy to sonic. CHIP sonic ran to the guy who flew to him and huged his head.

So after to tails asked why are we here ?


	6. chapter 5

shadow started talking telling everyone about the discovery of the blackarms return.

So what are we waiting for and start to make plans for battles amy said.

So the all went to planning

Somewhere in the city

One chillydog please? The cloaked guy said . Affter he got his order he went into the museum / libary. And went to the chaos section. And grabbed a few books.  
Later after a lot of reading he puts everything away. Nothing of good use. He wents to the museum and saw multible things releted of chaos from angel island. He got from the artifacts a better awnser than from the books.

Outside   
He noticed the a red guy bullying a smal kid for his pocket monny.

He attacked fast with his weapons when the red guy was blasted away like team rocket he dissapeared for the crowd into the allys.

Sonic had a hard time staying awake all the plans went by in a blur. But he know mabey this night he could get a good rest.

In the shadows a sphirret looked on how the plans where made.

A shark like grin was made by the creature he had a plan for more nightmares.


	7. chapter 6

Meanwhile they where planning their battle plan shadow had gotten an idea .  
He got knuckels apart for his small plan And he would help with it.  
But after that sonic has ask to wach the little creature he called chip. Knowing the rest sonic needed he agreed.

Now it was late in the evening   
Shadow met knux with the child with him with the danger around with the black arms he couldt sneak out And leave him.(sonic would kill him if he did)   
Why the kid knuckels asked. I couldt leave him. The kid was awake but he said he kept this a secret. I know a place with light chaos ennergy nearby and its no choas emerald. Lets go then i follow you shadow said.

Later in a forest with a glowing lake   
The cloaced figere roamed. He walked on towards the lake flowers in his hand. He arived at the lake and walked to an burned house to his small suprise there where already flowers lilys to be infact he left his roses beside them. He heard and sound he hid quikly.

Shadow and chip and knuckels arived at the lake. Here shadow said suprised he felt energy here before with many races ending here with sonic.  
Odd where is it come from. The lake ansered knuckels. How long can you hold your breath? He asked   
Shadow thougt but anser i can try wait here

Unknow to them The cloaked figure waches them he frowned when one dived into the lake and swim to the deep part and to dive there why???

With shadow  
he dived into the lake the light was bright but he kept going . He was near the bottum when he saw a shape grabbing it only to be suprised to everything growing dark.

At the survise   
Knuckels blinked It suddenly got dark. Somic told it always glowed since the day he fell threw the ice on this very lake.   
Shadow suddely Resurved at the survise waking knuckels from his thougt chip flew to shadow.   
What did you find but shadow didt anser he swow toward knuckels as soon as he got there he grabbed there hands And chaos controlled away leaving the cloaked figure Alone at the lake   
Walking towards the lake seeing it dark it glowed from the day his nephew fell threw the ice.  
He thought some longer but left moment later to the city to find a place to sleep

Sonic was near the lake he didnt know about the change. He lived hiden in to the forest. He was still awake but was reading his favourit story. As he was finished he went to bed as he felt asleep A shadow moved towards him.  
The nightmare began.

Sonic was once again somewhere dark an Evil laugh was heard. Sonic knew it and started to run big mistake he ran into the demon. Where are you going? It sang   
Sonic didt awnser he just stared. Cat got your toung. After that the demon face was met with a fist. After the creature got togeter sonic was gone. It growled the hunt was on.

Sonic didt got verry far before he felt claws dig in his back and fangs on his neck. A long and painfull fight started .  
As the sun rose in the fores sonic woke in pain. He wanted to go to shadow and fast.

Sonic walked toward the bus stop to much pain kept him from runing.  
He heard rusteling jumping aside from a dark arms beast charching for Him after that more came   
He had to run he ran past the lake seeing it not glowing anymore. To his horror he suddenly he was in the hands of black doom . There you are Little pest. His clawed hand moved to his face only for his clawed finger to be slashed of by a sword in pain he dropped The hedgehog.  
He looked at his new enemy only blink his eyes to anothe blue hedgehog with a brow furr like a hiarpeace. It told the other to run when the other was gone he smirked and yelled chaos control   
Both hedgehogs were gone


	8. chapter 7

Shadow went with the little guy to rouge to clean the item he found.  
When he arrived she went to work to clean the thing.  
Her room was a mess with artifact and other stuff fo a training for a new gun recruit.

It carved she said i can feel it it. Give me a little while take a cofee shadow and give the kid a hot coco.

As shadow went to kichen. Rouge cleaned some algea off. An beautifull carved S became visible. The form looked like a gitar. What are you she said.

In rouge kichen   
Shadow gave the kid his coco and drank his coffee. He didt notice his phone buzzing over and over.  
He looked at the kid as he drank his coco. He could see why sonic Was so attached. The little guy was cute and adored sonic. Strangely he told the same stories of the day when the planet broke up but nothing of the night. Sonic did too why??

SHADOW!!! Come here now rouge called. Stay here kid. Shadow said to chip as he went.

What is it rouge? She handed the amulet which was of pure silver. A beautifull made im a shape of a gitar. But the name that was carved in it send shiver down his spine. It said sonic.

At a sheap motel.  
The cloaked figure left. Now he would search for his nephew his dear sonnyboy. He went into a park.

Shadow left rouge apartment mind blank. Chip flew behind him asking him questions he didt hear. He then bumped ito someone. Sorry i didt wach where i where going. He stiffen as he saw a cloaked figure only a mustached snout was visible. No im sorry i was too busy with looking around. Hmmp shadow ansered if you say so. As he went on the guy said something. Do you have somthing buzing with ya ?? It is constanly buzzing. Shadows eyebrow rose and looked back gone was the guy exiting the park.  
He looked at his phone 100 missed calls ??? 50 mised text.  
There all from sonic chip asked. It seems soo.  
He read a few out of sight of chip. Eyes widen. We need to go now he grabbed the little guy and chaos controled away.

Somewhe near mobius castle. Sonic was dosing of he shook himself awake. Dammit shadow awnser me he texed only to hear a voice behind him. Faker are you alright. A saw your text they didt follow you? Shaow asked as chip flew to him.  
No i escaped with help . The guy who helped me sliced black dooms fingers of. Shadow smirked at this.  
I know who it was it was king jules.  
He dissapeared long ago so as his wife why is he back?  
I dont know but you have to avoid That forest stay at my home for the night. Shadow said. Okay fine i stay with you shads thanks  
Wait sonic close your eyes. Whut why sonic asked just do it. Fine   
No peaking shadow said.

Sonic had his eyes closed when he felt someThing slip on his neck.  
A tingle went over his body.  
Open your eyes while shadow places sonic hand on said object that was placed on his neck . When sonic opened his eyes. He looked at was in his hand. It was his umulet he lost when he felt trew the ice .

How?????


	9. chapter 8

How did you get it shads?

I got it from the lake Im sorry wen i romoved it from there it stoped glowing. Shadow ansered.

There where at shadows place after He chaos controlled there.  
Thanks shads i missed this thing. But can i use your second bedroom I nees some shut eye.  
Sure shadow awnsered.  
As sonic left to the bedroom he didt noticed an shadow moving behind him with swirled eyes.  
But chip Did he felt the dark precense he felt when he woke up. Shivers went down his spine. He only couldt pin point where it was.

Few hours later  
There was it again that energy. Chip knew it was spiking and near by.  
So close it was in this appartment fear got him and followed the sourge.  
He didt noticed shadow following him.

He came at the room sonic was in.  
Suddenly he realised that sonics pure chaos energy was being atacked by disrubed dark chaos energy.  
No!!!! He blasted the door in peaces with his energy not hearing the shout. His ears was bussing and attacked the shadow what moved . Blasting it out of the window. An ihumanly scream was heard from the being he saw swirled eyes for an moment before in retreated in the dark.

When he turned around he saw blood. Sonic!!

What happend in sonic dream.

Sonic stood again in the dark. This time every where bones of mobains humans and animals.  
There you are again. A voice said it sounded pure demonic.  
When he turend around He was impaled with claws. He managed to rip him self free . He tried to wake up but that didt work. You know your traped said the creature While liking the blood From his claws.  
It than atacked.  
The battle took hours Sonic was worn out and in pain. He heard faint sound of someting smashed out of nowhere.  
Then everyting went white. He heard the creature scream then darknes.

2 hours later .  
Sonic woke bandaged up.  
What happened ? Shadow asked him.  
He told shadow what hapened.

Somewhere else   
The cloaked figere was on his way to the lake new set of flowers in hands. When suddenly he was attacked.   
Dark arms sprouted from all corners .  
Chuck grabbed his wappons he useded tasers and laser guns ,his clawed cloves and some bombs .  
When he was done every black arms where death. Only to feel some presence.   
Who are you what did you do to my army.  
If you tell me first who you are i might awnser chuck awnsered.  
Im black doom im a poweful... why are you missing fingers? The cloaked figure put in intureping Black doom.  
The creature went too slash chuck he doged the attack.  
He trew a flash bomb fleeing from sight.  
Black doom was left with the flowes he picked them up and destroys them.


	10. chapter 9

Black doom stood/floated where he was to his suprise the creation apeared form weakened. We have a problem

Somewhere else  
So there was a thing disrupting my chaos ennergy?? Sonic asked yes chip ansered. But if i stay around you will be protected by my ennergy.  
Sonic felt sort of relief.

A day or 2 later

Sonic was well rested and wanted to run being stuck in shadows place is boring.  
So he went on running from place to place. Stopping near a chillydog stand he ordered 2. After finishing his meal. He went on into a mall. He did this cuz he felt to being wached so he left in a spot where it was buzy he ran. Only to be tackled down by red mist. 

He fought it of just. He ran but sonic knew he was followed it was that thing again.

With chuck  
He was crossing the road suddenly a blue blur passed buy followed by red smoke huh what was that? Mabey ill follow it

Sonic nearly ran someone over hoppfully he could lose it in the forest sonic went in not knowing he would walk into a trap.

He made it farr into the forest he looked back it was gone. Sonic stopt and let out a relieft sigh. He did one stap foreward only to be jumped at by black arms. Next thing he knew he was trow around like a rackdoll no time to react.

Chuck heard sounds like someone was attacked the blue blur was gone. When he aproched the sound he was horrified. His nephew was attacked.  
He didt think he saw red intincts telling him what to do. He charched taking the creatures of gaurd.

Shadow was seeking sonic some black arms were sniffing around his place and left. He then realised the thing harming sonic must be creating by them. He need to find him now!!!  
He followed sonics ennergy in the forest what he found shocked him.  
Sonic unconsius on the ground over him stood an other protectiv weapens out some black arms where dead.

He couldent think then shadow snapped out of it. Luched passed past the black arms grabbed both hegehog arms and shouted chaos control to angel island.


End file.
